


Leobin Verse: Pocky Game

by kreecherkai



Series: Leobin Verse [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: K-Pop - Freeform, Korean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kreecherkai/pseuds/kreecherkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vixx plays the peppero game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leobin Verse: Pocky Game

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This story is mine and mine alone. It is cross posted at my AFF account here: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/582799/leobin-verse-pocky-games-vixx-navi-leobin-taekbin
> 
> Please do not steal/plagiarize

Leobin Verse: Pocky

 

“No.”

“It won’t be that bad.”

“No.”

“Hyung, it’s not that bad! And I’m going to be your partner for it.”

“No.”

“Hyung, is it cause you’re shy?”

“No”

“It’s for the fans, hyung.”

“…No”

“Hyung really, it won’t be that bad.”

“Wonshik is already mad about this.”

“Well that’s different, they told Leader and Jaehwan to be in a group.”

“The fans will be suspicious.”

“The fans already write stories about us; so they more than want us to do this for them as inspiration.”

Pause. “You’re really my partner?”

Hongbin pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. “Yep.”

“At least it’s better than Wonshik’s situation.”

“Yay!”

 

~`~

 

“Aw, I can’t believe legit couple came in second!”

“Sorry Bin, there were a lot more camera’s there than I thought there would be.”

“It’s okay hyung. I’m just glad we were partners. I didn’t know Wonshik could get so angry. He didn’t talk at all at dinner, and he refused to sit next to Haekyeon hyung at dinner.” Hongbin cuddled closer to Taekwoon, smiling as the older tightened his hold on his waist. “Do you think they will be okay?”

“I guarantee you; Haekyeon planned to make Wonshik jealous.”

“Really?”

“If his pouting and complaining about Wonshik being so caught up in his music had anything to do about it, then yes, really.”

“Hyung?”

“Hm.”

“You won’t ignore me like that would you?”

“I’ll make an effort to try not to.” There was a sound of skin against skin and Taekwoon had to rub at the new red hand print making itself known on his bare chest.

“I might just learn something from Haekyeon hyung if you do.”

“Not if I make you forget any lessons first.” Taekwoon whispered pulling Hongbin’s head up to give him a heated kiss.

The less he learned from that dummy leader the better.


End file.
